The papers, W. S. Boyle and G. E. Smith, "Charge Coupled Semiconductor Devices," Bell System Technical Journal, April 1970, page 587, and G. F. Amelio, M. F. Tompsett and G. E. Smith, "Experimental Verification of the Charge Coupled Device Concept" page 593 of the same periodical, discuss charge coupled semiconductor devices. Charges are stored in potential wells created at the surface of a semiconductor and voltages are employed to move the charges along this surface. In more detail, these charges are minority carriers stored at the silicon (Si)- silicon-dioxide (SiO.sub.2) interfaces of MOS capacitors. They are transferred from capacitor-to-capacitor on the same substrate by manipulating the voltages applied across the capacitors.
This invention relates to devices and circuits employing capacitors such as discussed above for storage, but including also a number of new and unobvious additional structural features, discussed in detail below, which permit the capacitors to be interconnected and operated as a memory system, such as one of the word organized type.